One
by 1906
Summary: OS - Inspired by the Multi-Chapter fanfiction Belong written by MakeGoodChoices. It's been five years since Beca left Chloe to go to L.A, five years and they're about to meet at a Bella reunion set up by Aubrey. What they're gonna do, what they're gonna say? (Also the title is for the song by Ed Sheeran) (also very sorry for the mistakes)


One

"_Tell me that you've turned down the man, who asked for your hand, 'cos you're waiting for me." - _Ed Sheeran

It's been years since she last saw her. In fact it's been years since their relationship. It's been years and Beca still remember each day by her side. It wasn't really that much in fact, it's been five years. And they haven't even been in a relationship. They slept together, twice. The first time, they were drunk, the second time, they were in love, but the next morning, Beca left, because she got scared, of the feelings, and she had a job offer, in L.A, which was all she ever wanted, in the first place. But once she got there, she felt so empty. Something was wrong, something was missing, someone was missing. That someone, of course, was Chloe.

It's been years and she wasn't sure she was prepared to see her again. It was a bit awkward but Aubrey contacted all the old Bellas back, she wanted a "Bella reunion", so of course, most of them just thought it was because it's been a while, and they needed to see how they were doing now they all graduated. And clearly, Beca said no. Because she knew for sure seeing Chloe would be really painful. Because she never said anything, she never called or texted she... She just left, like the coward she was. And the redhead did tried to contact her, like the rest of the Bellas, but she didn't reply to any of them, only Jesse knew where she went, and that was already too much people.

She did find it odd that she even received an invitation to the Bellas reunion, and she was pretty sure her best friend Jesse had something to do with that, as he and Aubrey had been in a relationship for maybe four years or so. Beca wasn't surprised at all, Aubrey was pretty strict and seemed a bit jealous about the whole "toner for Jesse" and all, when in fact, the brunette girl had only eyes for Chloe Beale, the blonde's best friend. But if only it had been that simple.

She was taken out from her revery when her phone started to ring, her phone that was on the ground, right where she was sat. Beca had came home early from work, and it was still the middle of the night, maybe three maybe four she wasn't really sure. She didn't even put the lights on, she just made her way to her fridge and took the pack of six beers that was in it and sat on the ground. Her laptop on her legs, she had checked quickly her mails and that's when she saw the one from Aubrey about the Bellas reunion. And that's when she had laughed and decided not to come.

And maybe one or two hours later, with three beers left, she was still on the ground, her phone ringing, knowing by the ring-tone that it was Jesse. And she hesitated, for a minute, to not answer this, but she knew he had a reason to call her, and he also knew she wasn't asleep, because it was still too "early" for Beca to go to sleep.

"What's up Jess?" she just asked, looking through the pictures on her laptop.

"Hey Beca! I'm not bothering am I?" he asked, but he was pretty sure the answer was no, and it was confirmed when he heard a little laugh that escaped from her best friend's mouth. "That's what I thought, I was wondering if you had received Bree's mail?"

The brunette closed her eyes, of course he had called for that. She sighed, she could have just hang up on him, but that wouldn't solve anything.

"I'm not going Jesse, and you know that I'm not going."

"C'mon Becs, you know it's an important stuff and all, that's thanks to you that the Bellas won the ICCA's in the first place! And plus all the girls are gonna be there, and it'd make me very happy to see you out, having fun and not just getting drunk and taking home a random girl." he did worried for her those last years, almost everyday. He called her once a week just to check on her, and they saw each other almost every two days as they worked in the same town.

"You know i've got a pretty busy schedule right?" she tried to justify.

"Aubrey has an announcement to make Beca" he sighed "I wasn't supposed to say that but, if it's about Chloe, please just... It's been five year, just do this for me, and for Aubrey, you won't even have to talk to her, I'm pretty sure it'll be ok."

She thought about it for a second. After all, she lived few minutes away from the house of the couple so, if she wanted to leave at some point she could right? And maybe it'd be beneficial, for both of them. Maybe she had to grow up for once and assume that it's not for her but for her best friend, and she had to stop acting like a selfish bitch. And maybe the fact that her fingers had stopped on the Bella's album picture on her laptop made her change her mind cos she was being nostalgic. And maybe the now four beers that she had taken didn't help with the fact that she said yes to her best friend and promised to be there. And maybe she'll regret this decision the next morning, but for now she could just smile at the fact that he seemed really happy to hear the three letter word. Eventually they talked a little bit, about work, and they had to go to bed, both of them.

"What a great mistake you've made there Beca." she told herself before putting herself to bed, still her clothes on.

XXX

This was dumb. This was all a dumb idea. She shouldn't have come, she shouldn't have said yes. She shouldn't even have dressed like this. Why was she even there, in front of a house she knew all too well. They had moved in a year ago, when Jesse had finally graduated from College, and it was basically like a second house to her now. But still, she was nervous about the fact of knocking on this goddamn door. But eventually, she didn't had to knock because the door opened, and it made her jump a little bit. And she wasn't surprised to see Stacie in front of her, smiling and hugging her immediately and screaming a little bit because "It has been so long".

She was pulled in the big house and automatically she could hear a lot of "Oh my god!" "Beca!" "You've changed!" "Where have you been?" "How you doing?" and it was a little disturbing but pleasant to see all the girls again. So she just smiled, and answered to them. After maybe fifteen minutes, she apologized and went to the kitchen where Aubrey must be as she wasn't in the living room with the other girls, neither Chloe. And it did kind of make her sad that the redhead wasn't there and for a minute she wondered if she would even come. She didn't knew much about the girl, Aubrey never talked to her about her, and Beca didn't want to talk about Chloe either because it still was painful.

"Hey Aubrey do you-"

But of course, when she entered in the kitchen Aubrey wasn't alone, and it was not Jesse, and she had to take a moment because... God she was stunning.

Chloe and Aubrey were talking, but as soon as they heard the brunette's voice, they turned around to face her. Chloe was wearing a beautiful but simple white shirt, she had put on one of her blue navy skinny jeans and her hair were put in a messy bun, that was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin looked a little bit tanner than before, and she looked also more tired than when she left. She hoped that Chloe was doing fine, and she was pretty sure she did, did fine.

Then Beca went back to reality and just shook her head, looking back at her blonde friend. She swear she could seen Chloe's eyes looking at the ground, she was sad. She wasn't sure why.

"Hmm, Aubrey do you need, help, with anything?" she looked everywhere but the redhead, of course.

"Hello Beca, you do remember my best friend Chloe right?" Aubrey said sarcastically. "I think you too have really much to talk about."

And on that, she just glared to Beca and left. During the last year the two got - a little bit better - along but still, Chloe was Aubrey's best friend and that counted a lot, that still does. And now they were just the two of them, in the middle of the kitchen, nothing but space between them. If Beca was true to herself she would just close the space by kissing her roughly and taking all of her clothes off, because god she had missed her more than she thought and the simple fact of seeing her right now... She couldn't describe all of the feelings in her heart in her stomach and in her brain, because it was all messy, but it felt good, in a way. A good mess, that's what Chloe was right now.

"You look good" simply said the redhead as she looked at the way Beca was dressed, all in black. She was still so sexy.

"Yeah... Yeah you too..." Beca wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or say because really, she just wanted to be with her. "Chloe I'm-"

"Don't!" Chloe cut her, she sighed and looked at her hands nervously. "Please don't, I've moved on, I'm with someone, it's... It's not good or perfect but, it's something."

And she swear Beca could have felt her heart broke at this exact moment. She was with someone, but she didn't even seemed happy about it. She looked exhausted. What if the person was mean to her? To her Chloe, she could feel a bit of anger rise in her tiny little body. But hey, she couldn't expect Chloe to be single, because Chloe deserved the best, and that's maybe why she was angry or sad, because Chloe didn't had the best, and she knew she wasn't the best, she was just Beca Mitchell, but at least, she knew she could give to Chloe more than "something". Unfortunately she never had the guts to prove it, instead, she ran away, and she broke her heart, and she felt really bad about it.

"I'm so sorry Chlo, I'm so sorry..."

But Beca couldn't, she just couldn't, because she was pretty sure the gorgeous girl in front of her was about to cry, she could see the tears in her eyes, and she felt like she was about to cry too, and she really didn't liked that, so instead, she apologized one more time and went upstairs in the guest rooms where she locked herself and let her body fall down on the ground and she put her head in her hands and started to sob quietly because she didn't want to bring the attention to her.

She hated herself. She was sure she was strong, she was over it. She didn't even talked about her, it should not be that painful. It should be easy. It should... It's been five fucking years damn it! How on earth could she still feel like this. She didn't even deserve Chloe, she was a coward, a quitter she... Chloe deserved so much better, a loving family husband or wife, a nice house, a dog or a cat, a perfect life. And she was so selfish to just think that she could end her life with her and get all of this.

XXX

It's been an hour maybe, or more, she had stopped crying anyway. She was on the bed in the room. She heard a knock on the door. It was soft, calm, and was pretty sure it wasn't any of the girls downstairs, she was pretty sure it was Chloe, she did remember her way to knock she could recognize it after all these years, it was weird, but it was like this.

"Beca open the door please."

The brunette closed her eyes, and set the pros and cons in her head for an instant, but then got up, went to the door and unlocked it. The redhead was sorry, and seemed like she has been crying too, she wiped a tear away from her eyes. And Beca let her in, and closed the door behind them. And she made her way back to the bed, where she laid down.

"You never answered any of my calls, or text." Chloe started, sitting on the edge of the bed, hands on her knees. "I was so worried and... left alone." she took a deep breath her lips were shaking her voice was soft almost like in a whisper "I... I thought you liked me" liked me when I loved you Chloe thought "I thought it was my fault, for years, I took all the blame because... I felt like it was because of me."

Chloe was waiting for Beca to say something, anything. Or just for the brunette to move because, her back was turned and her eyes were still wet, but Beca believed Chloe couldn't see her cry from where she was. And she didn't knew what to say really. She closed her eyes and all she could think about was this song. This fucking song. And she started singing, like that. She didn't even knew why but she just... she just felt like it, it seemed easier through a song.

_Tell me that you turned down the man_

_Who asked for your hand_

_'Cause you're waiting for me_

_And I know, you're gonna be away a while_

_But I've got no plans at all to leave_

_And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?_

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

Chloe looked at the little brunette who was starting to sit up properly. Damn, she had missed her voice. She almost forgot what it felt like to hear Beca sing. Because, of course there were the mixes that the Dj made now as a career, and sometimes she sang in them, but when you have Beca Mitchell, in front of you and she start singing, you start forgetting about the world for a moment and your mind is just blown away.

Chloe could see that the brunette had stop singing, and that she had take her hands to her head to pull the tears away. She could hear her sob and she just wanted to hug her right now. She was about to make a move, because she never saw Beca like this – she was pretty sure no one not even Beca had ever seen her like this - and it was heartbroken. Maybe as painful as the day she left, with just a note, a single note she always kept on her.

"Beca" she just said, moving closer, putting a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly. But the brunette took a deep breath in, her lips trembled a little bit. But she kept going on. Putting her hands slowly on hers. She had to finish to sing the song, it was the only way for Chloe to know, to understand, to at least try to understand.

_Take my hand and my_

_Heart and soul, I will_

_Only have these eyes for you_

_And you know, everything changes but_

_We'll be strangers if we see this through_

_You could stay within these walls and bleed_

_Or just stay with me_

_Oh lord, now_

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

_I'm stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost_

_I am so gone, so tell me the way home_

_I listen to sad songs, singing about love_

_And where it goes wrong_

_All my senses come to life_

_While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

_Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

_'Cause you are the only one_

_And all my friends have gone to find_

_Another place to let their hearts collide_

_Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

_'Cause you are the only one_

And then, she had her breakdown, and she fell into Chloe's arms, crying uncontrollably. And Chloe held her so tight, because it made her so sick to see the tiny brunette like that, and she finally understood that if Beca had left, it wasn't her fault, at all, she was just scared, she was so scared. And the brunette held onto Chloe's shirt like her life depended of it. And maybe it did. She wasn't sure. Because she wasn't sure of how things would be once Chloe would leave, getting back home, to her boyfriend, and her getting back to her empty appartement, alone.

But it felt good, and Chloe's hair smelled so nice, like they always did, and Beca felt so miserable right now. She went off from Chlo's embrace and looked at her in the eyes, she wiped the tears away and put her hand on Chloe's face. The redhead closed her eyes at the brunette's touch on her face. It felt so good, it's been so long. Beca couldn't help it. She leaned in closer, she closed her eyes, and she pressed her lips against Chloe's. And it's been five years since they shared their last kiss, and it still felt so right. Love, that's all they shared at this exact moment. Love, pure love.

"This guy, whoever he is, he's really lucky to have you" the brunette simply whispered her eyes still closed.

"Maybe." Chloe said opening her eyes she hesitated for a moment, biting her lower lip "But he's not you."

And she saw Beca's blue eyes opened at this exact moment. And she swears she saw hopes back in them. And that made her smile a little bit. And Beca frowned, because she wasn't sure to understand. Does that meant she will have a chance in the next days? Does Chloe wanted to be with her too? Does she still loved her the way she does. But she was cut off by another kiss, and this time more passionate, and she immediately felt Chloe's hands under Beca's black shirt, and she shivered at the touch, she couldn't help but moan because it had been so long and god she had missed it.

Beca had to stop moving tho, when she took off Chloe's shirt, because she could seen the redhead girl had get an other tattoo, and she had been a little bit curious because it seemed to be a sentence. It was written on the redhead's ribs, just under her bra, and Beca frowned, because she was pretty sure she knew where this came from. It was written "I love you" but it was written with Beca's handwritting, so the brunette wasn't sure to understand, she just looked up to the redhead, who had her eyes glowing, a shy smile on her face, she started to blush.

"It was a part of the note you left." Chloe still looked at Beca who didn't really know what to say. "You just left a note, and it was all, and I didn't know if I would ever see you again." she paused "I needed you so much, I never wanted you to left, and maybe if you had told me you were scared, we could have worked things out." she looked a bit sadder but Beca let her finish. "Aubrey told me a bunch of time it was a dumb idea to get this tattooed, because in years you would only be a memory but frankly Beca, there wasn't a day that passed when I didn't think about you." she fought against herself to not let the brunette see the hurt in her eyes but it was impossible "I loved you so much, and I still do, and I'm just glad you're here, because I swear I won't let you leave again." and just on that, the redhead closed the space between the two of them, and took off as well, Beca's clothes.

* * *

As for Aubrey's big news, the blonde girl did not wait for the two upstairs to come down, she knew it'd take a while now, after all, it's been five years. So she just announced to the other Bellas her engagement with Jesse, and that the wedding was planned in ten months and of course, they all started to scream and cheered and congrats her because that was a hell of a good day today, with a lot of good news.


End file.
